Typically a motherboard, alternatively known as a main circuit board, contains internal bus connectors, such as Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI), PCI-X connectors, and PCI-Express (PCIe) connectors. PCI connectors facilitate the connection of different peripheral components, such as expansion cards, through an expansion slot. The expansion slot of the PCI connector allows insertion of an expansion card, thereby connecting the expansion card to the main circuit board.
In recent years, it has been observed that a number of electronic devices require expansion cards of different shapes and sizes. These expansion cards can be large, small, thick, or thin in its shape and size, depending on the function of the electronic device. For example, a legacy electronic device such as a radio requires mounting of a large expansion card as compared to a conventional electronic device that requires mounting of a standard size expansion card. The large expansion cards not only require more space on the PCI slots, but also consume more power as compared to the standard size expansion cards used with the conventional electronic devices. The conventional layout of the expansion slots on a circuit board in general does not provide for mounting of non-standard size expansion cards. Moreover, the mounting of non-standard size expansion cards can under-utilize remaining expansion slots spread on the main circuit board. In such a scenario, where more space is required for installing an expansion card, the PCI slots provide for installation of a limited number of expansion cards. Thus, in the case where various kinds of expansion cards are desired to be used on the main circuit board with expansion slots, the conventional structure of the main circuit board does not allow for the usage of non-standard size expansion cards.
Hence, there exists a need for deployment of expansion slots on the main circuit board configured in such a manner that non-standard size expansion cards can be installed on the main circuit board.